La Kuronichi y la rana
by BaKaNeko4ever
Summary: SasuSaku.Sasuke es enviado a una misión Anbu, en la cual es convertido en rana.Cap 5:Era luna llena,Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a su cuerpo el problema estaba desnudo en la cama de Sakura y junto a ella apunto de besarse.
1. Chapter 1

EHHHHHH he vuelto, claro un día después de actualizar el otro fic, esta vez con otra historia. Siempre saco asi de los cuentos de hadas (como lo hice en Fullmetal Alchemist, Edpunzel, para los que hayan leído este fic y que no he actualizado en un año¡¡) no los aburro más y comienzo con el cuento ninja versión.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto sensei ( si me perteneciera hubiera hecho que Orochigay le hubiese propuesto matrimonio a Kabuto ¬¬)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**La venganza …. **

Hace unos días atrás Sasuke Uchiha, el ninja más popular de la aldea oculta de Konoha, ahora convertido en líder de lo Anbu, fue enviado junto con otros miembros a investigar unos extraños hechos en el País del Té. Cosas extrañas les sucedían a los habitantes, muchos desaparecían y había una plaga de ranas, que parecía empezar a propagarse hacia las aldeas cercanas.

-¡Hemos llegado! ¡Hagan el reconocimiento de la zona de inmediato!- gritaba a sus demás compañeros un chico de 18 años pelo negro azulado, con traje Anbu sin su cinta de ninja (los anbu lo usan así no?) usaba el mismo modelo de traje que usó para el tercer examen chuunin, las únicas diferencias, no tenía mangas y los shorts ahora eran pantalones.

-¡Señor no hemos encontrado nada anormal por aquí!-le dijo otro miembro

-Entonces sigamos avanzando en fila por el bosque y…-el joven shinobi lanzó un kunai hacia uno de los anbu, quien lo esquivó- dime donde está el verdadero

-No sé de que me habla señor – da un paso hacia él

-Conmigo no será tan fácil como crees, no soy débil como ellos- se voltea y todos los demás miembros estaba muertos, parecía que su causa de muerte era la absorción de chakra junto con fuerza vital, inmediatamente desaparecieron los cadáveres.

-Hmp… ya veo eran sólo clones de sombra

-No tuviste mucha suerte al reemplazar a uno de los clones de sombra de uno de mis compañeros, no sabes diferenciar, no eres ninja ¿qué eres entonces?- desenvainó su espada y apuntó

-Está bien…tú ganas……-se transforma- una pobre anciana que pasaba por aquí a recoger hierbas

-¡No me engañas bruja!-Sasuke acercó más su espada- Sólo eres una bruja……hmp yo no creo que puedas hacerme un hechizo ja, ¿dónde está tu varita mágica?

- Uchiha Sasuke, como lo esperé, estos incidentes sólo fueron un señuelo para traerte hasta aquí, mi verdadero objetivo está frente a mí, vamos…… ya es muy tarde para mí, anda ¡mátame!¡ de una buena vez por todas! ¿no quieres librar a esas personas del hechizo?

-Sé que estás tramando algo; pero cómo quieras, ¡lo sabré cuando te mate!-Sasuke atravesó a la anciana quien tomó su verdadera forma, una bruja

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Ahora podré cumplir mi venganza!- uno humo negro envolvió a Sasuke

-¡Pero qué demonios!

-¡Me vengaré de la muerte de amado Orochimaru!¡ Tú fuiste el lo mató!¡Sólo si proteges los sentimientos de tu persona amada romperá el hechizo jajajajja!-decía la bruja mientras caía muerta en el suelo

-"¡¡Mierda!!¡Siento que mi cuerpo se encoge y toma otra forma!"- Sasuke Uchiha desapareció y sólo su ropa quedo en el lugar.

Recién habían comenzado a aparecer los primeros rayos del sol cuando por las puertas de Konoha tres figuras aparecían, al parecer dos de ellas exhaustas.

-Kakashi sensei……¿po………de...podemos ir a Ichiramen?- decía un joven rubio quien apenas se sostenía con la ayuda de un palo de madera.

-mmmm-leyendo Icha Icha Paradise- no creo…." Me pedirá que pague sus grandes porciones de ramen, prefiero gastar mi dinero en artículos de colección de Icha Icha Paradise" será otro día Naruto Sakura, me voy…adiosito- desaparece en una nube de humo

-¡¡KAKASHI SENSEI!!- Sakura quedó en estado de shock

-Ahhhhh Kakashi sensei es un tramposo- tirándose en el suelo-¿nee? Sakura chan ¿qué pasa?

La chica de cabello rosado voltea y mira a Naruto con furia y se pone sus guantes- ¡Naruto!¡ Todo esto es tu culpa!-levanta el puño y golpea a Naruto, pero lo esquivó por pelito de chancho

-¡Sakura chan por favor cálmate!¿Somos amigos no?¡Los amigos están para apoyarse en las buenas y en las malas! ¿no?-Naruto corría por la ladea con Sakura atrás suyo

-¡Pero no en las graves!

**Flashback**

**_-Puesto que Uchiha Sasuke acaba de ser enviado en una misión Anbu, ustedes tres se encargarán de la misión de 10 días para buscar y destruir cada uno de los laboratorios de Orochimaru….._**

**_-Tsunade obaa chan eres muy mala, la maldad hará que te aparezcan cada día más arrugas en la piel_**

_**-¡QUE!-se levanta de su escritorio**_

_**-No no no no nada sólo decía que mucha maldad no sienta bien para los anc- le aparece una venita a Tsunade- digo no sienta bien en alguien tan importante y respetada como tú…**_

**_-¡Bien hecho Naruto! ahora no nos dará provisiones extra como nos lo había prometido "Inner Sakura:¡¡Shannaro!! ¡Diste en el punto!- Sakura golpeó el estómago de Naruto con el codo_**

_**-Lo tomaré en cuenta Naruto,¡ equipo 7 las provisiones las conseguirán ustedes!**_

_**-¡TSUNADE OBAA CHAN!¡ ERES UNA BR…!-Kakashi le tapó la boca a tiempo**_

_**-No se preocupe ya nos la arreglaremos- Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara salen de la habitación.**_

_**-¡¿Naruto ahora estás contento por tus acciones?!-Sakura se para frente a él**_

_**-¡ Esa Tsunade obaa chan!¡ Sólo daba a conocer mi opinión de sus acciones!**_

**_-Naruto debes guardar calma- Kakashi volvía a leer por ochocientava vez su libro.- Nosotros compramos la comida y tu la cargas ¿ok?_**

_**-Está bien- se aleja**_

_**-¡¿A dónde vas Naruto?!-Sakura le gritó- Aún no terminamos por reprenderte**_

**_-¡Voy a alistar mis cosas!"Hp se la creyeron, ahora a hacer maldades con las cosas del teme"-pensó Naruto mientras se alejaba. Al poco rato Naruto llegó al departamento de Sasuke y cómo ya lo tenía planeado puso un sello explosivo en la manija de la puerta de su habitación.-¡¡Ahora a alistar mis cosas!!_**

**_Habían pasado tres días de su misión cuando una noche Naruto decidió ir al baño y dejó su mochila cuando regresó los animales salvajes se habían llevado la comida y el dinero también. Naruto decidió no decir nada de esto a Sakura y Kakashi. Sí sólo sería un secreto entre el bosque y Naruto._**

_**-¡¡NARUTO!! ¡TENEMOS HAMBRE!- Sakura daba golpes a los árboles.**_

_**-¡Si si ahora voy Sakura chan! Maldición que hago ahora, ya sé mejor les preparo unos cuantos hongos, aunque no sé ni tengo idea de cuáles son los buenos.**_

_**-¡NARUTO!- unos árboles empiezan a caer**_

_**-¡AHHH!¡ya voy!-Naruto va donde Sakura y Kakashi**_

**_-Etto.Sakura chan,….Kakashi sensei….etto-rascándose la cabeza- ¿cómo podría decirselo ttebayo……?_**

_**-Naruto dinos lo que ha pasado, estoy seguro que como maestro sabré comprenderlo- sonriendo tras la máscara y guardando su Icha Icha Paradise.**_

_**-¿De veras Kakashi sensei?**_

_**-Si Naruto, un maestro siempre está preparado para todo-sonríe mas**_

**_-Está bien…Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei …..nos robaron la comida jejeje_**

_**-Ah sí te dije que me tomaría con calma………………¡QUE HAS DICHO!-lanza un kunai**_

_**-¡NARUTO!¡TE MOLERÉ AHORA MISMO!-Sakura se pone los guantes**_

_**-¡Nooooo!**_

**Fin Flashback**

-Tsunade sama…-Shizune colocaba unos documento sobre su escritorio

-Dime….-tomando sake

-¡No debería estar tomando sake!

-¡Tonterías!

-¡Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer!

-¡De acuerdo!¡ Lo haré sólo por la apuesta que hicimos!¡Ja aún no llego a la 2 vez!

-Esta bien, antes que nada Tsunade sama, Sasuke Uchiha aún no regresa de su misión Anbu

-Tienes razón, tal vez sólo siguió a sus hormonas y se quedó por ahí en alguno de esos prostíbulos

-¡Tsunade sama! No diga esas cosas…además dejó al equipo Anbu que lo debía acompañar y sólo les pidió clones de sombra

-Ya lo sé, ese muchacho sabe lo que hace

-Lo que preocupa es que era una misión muy fácil para él debió de haber regresado hace unos 4 días

-Sé lo que dirás, debemos enviar un equipo de búsqueda

-Ajá

-De acuerdo, no me hago cargo de la situación vergonzosa si se es que se le encuentra con una chica

-Tsunade sama Sasuke Uchiha no es capaz de hacer esas cosas……

-Te refieres a ver C H I C A S D E S N U D A S-deletreó ambas palabras y buscó en un informe

-AHHHHHH ¡Tsunade sama usted ha llegado muy lejos!

-Digo la verdad- le da un archivo Shizune se queda paralizada

-¡ESTO……..NO LO PUEDO CREER!

-Naruto siempre aprovecha mientras este está en misiones para sacarle unas cuántas revistas y perfeccionar su jutsu pervertido, el otro día lo encontré leyéndola, lo seguí por el rastro de gotas de sangre que había dejado por el pasillo

-¡¿Naruto con una revista porno?!-Shizune estaba en estado de shock

-Si, estos chicos están ya en una nueva etapa…..nos causarán más de un problema

-Tsunade sama …hablando del rey de roma

-…el burro se asoma-ambas miran por la ventana Sakura persiguiendo a Naruto

-¿En qué lío se ha metido este Naruto ahora?-Shizune se dirige a la puerta y la abre

-Dime Kakashi que tal la misión

-Si Tsunade sama la completamos con uno que otro inconveniente

-Ya me di cuenta de ello

-¿Sabe algo de Sasuke?

-Nada por el momento, enviaremos cuanto antes un grupo de investigación

-Tsunade sama encontré al equipo de investigación, no tiene misiones por ahora

-Muy bien llama a Hyuuga Hinata , Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino, partirán hoy mismo

-Si

-Kakashi……

-Diga

-¿Cuántas veces has leído ese libro?

-Ehhhhhhh-pone una mano en la cabeza- es la ochocientava vez

-Consíguete otro libro

-De acuerdo "Bah no comprende lo valioso que eres para mí"- desaparece

Sakura no quería perseguir más a Naruto así que decidió regresar a su casa para poder tomar una buena ducha y luego alimentarse bien, dormir una rato y finalmente ir a recoger los informes para Tsunade.

Entró a su casa y entro bañarse aprovechó que sus padres no se encontraban en casa para poner música en volumen alto. Terminó de bañarse y tocaron el timbre.

-¡Sakura!- era Ino con una sonrisa extraña

-¡Que quieres Ino cerda, no te das cuenta que acabo de regresar de una mis misiones más agobiantes y estresadas, además no he probado alimento alguno en 8 días!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo vine a decirte que por toda la aldea hay un rumor

-Habla que no tengo todo el día…-se cruza de brazos

-De acuerdo aquí voy, recuerdas que hace 10 días a Sasuke lo enviaron en una misión Anbu al país del té,

-Claro, no es novedad que los Anbu no tengan propaganda

-Aquí va el detalle, fue sólo hacia allá sólo con clones de sombra de sus compañeros, hasta ahora no ha regresado…

-Ino…..a mí no me importa que coño le pase a ese

-Ay Sakura y pensar que antes babeabas por él-Sakura la fulminó con la mirada

-Está bien……sólo cálmate querida

-Eso hago…

-El equipo de Hinata ha ido a investigar….

-No me importa….

-Bien Sakura, entonces seré la primera quien le entregué un ramo de rosas en cuanto regrese

-Si

-Sakura…..¿ya no amas a Sasuke?

-Ya no…..además es un egoísta, sólo piensa en hacerse más fuerte y el renacimiento de su clan

-¡Pero es muy lindo!¡Se ve mucho mejor con ese traje Anbu!

-Lo que digas…..bueno Ino quiero descansar y despejar mi mente por un rato así que bye….-sonrisa fingida

Patea la puerta-¡Maldita frentona!¡No me trates así!

Del otro lado de la puerta- Ino tú pagarás por la reparación de la puerta

-Hp, no le hablo a las malhumoradas, envejecen rápido y eso es contagioso

-Lo estas haciendo….además no soy vieja, luzco mucho menor que tú gracias a lo que tu llamas frentezota.

-¿No sigamos con esto sabes?¡Me voy!¡Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta de Kiba

-Bien- se retira de la puerta

-Ahhhhhhh qué haré será mejor conseguirle un novio cuanto antes para que no sienta frustrada….-se va a su florería

Era cierto Sakura había dejado de pensar en Sasuke al parecer era tan imposible como mezclar el agua con el aceite. Sasuke sólo pensaba en el renacimiento de su clan y volverse cada día mucho más fuerte y ……..¿a las revistas pornográficas? Nada a su alrededor le importaba excepto la amistad con sus compañeros; pero no cabía el amor en él. Decidió olvidarse de él por la fuerza aunque cuando lo veía aún le atraía un poco pero se trataba de controlar especialmente cuando le tocaba hacer enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con Sasuke, era imposible resistirse al chico mientras este sudaba y su respiración era agitada, la ropa se le ceñía al cuerpo y su pelo caía sobre su cara. Sakura era hermosa, durante todos esos largos años había crecido, muchos chicos querían salir con ella; pero temían su enorme fuerza, excepto Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto aún la seguía persiguiendo; pero Hinata aún se mantenía dispuesta a ganar el corazón de Naruto.

Sakura se despertó después de una buena siesta y decidió ir a recoger los informes a la entrada de la aldea.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza pero más su cuerpo se sentía muy extraño, el mundo lo veía muy diferente, todo había crecido.

………………continuará

que tal espero k dejen reviews pronto lo seguiré.


	2. Reencuentro

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review y también a los que leyeron este fic, jjee casi ya no tengo nada de tiempo pero trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Reencuentro.-**

Le dolía mucho la cabeza pero más su cuerpo se sentía muy extraño, el mundo lo veía muy diferente, todo había crecido.

El pasto era más grande que él y a su lado derecho visualizó un bulto a lo cual reconoció como su ropa, la cabeza le daba vueltas así que trato de levantarse con un "brazo" pero lo único que vio era algo verde con membranas, era algo incómodo, resbaloso y… asqueroso.

-"¡Mierda y ahora que hago soy un monstruo!" Sasuke sólo estas algo mareado, aquella vieja es decir bruja usó una técnica ilusoria en ti sólo tienes que hacerte daño y podrás ver la realidad- Sasuke trató de golpearse pero sus "manos" eran torpes- De acuerdo plan B, buscar algo con lo cual dañarme- saltó hasta su ropa y vio uno de sus kunais, trató de acercarse y vio su reflejo- ¡Por los Hokages!¡ En que demonios me he convertido!¡ Soy la criatura más repugnante y asquerosa que jamás halla existido!

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se fue saltando, llegó a un precipicio y saltó, había caído en un río y se aproximaba hacia las cataratas.

Aquel día iba a ser muy agotador para ella. Primero recoger los informes y entregarlos a Tsunade, que tal vez no estaría de buen humor y tendría que esquivar todas las cosas que lanzaba. Segundo inspeccionar si Shikamaru había invitado a Temari a la fiesta de Kiba, ambos eran muy inteligentes y grandes estrategas así que sería muy difícil enviarle aquella valiosa información a Ino; si le hacía ese favor a Ino ya no le debería nada. Tercero tratar de evitar a Naruto y sobre todo a Lee y por último elegir qué ropa ponerse para la fiesta de Kiba o mejor dicho de Akamaru.

Desde que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha y con honores luego de haber asesinado a Orochigay, la aldea de Konoha estaba convencida de que él siempre había sido gay y lo llamó así; y también al resto de los Akatsuki junto a sus inseparables amigos y su maestro pervertido; todo el centro de atención volvió a Sasuke; pero el pensaba en entrenar, entrenar y entrenar. Sakura sentía que Sasuke estaba igual de distante. Un día ella lo invitó a dar una vuelta por el parque y …

**FLASHBACK**

_**-Sakura….sé porque me has traído aquí…-Sasuke se había detenido de golpe y el viento soplaba su cabello oscuro azulado**_

_**-¿Ah si…?"Entonces tú……"-preocupada, sólo volteó su cabeza**_

_**-Sakura…me has traído aquí por que……**_

_**-Sasuke yo…hace 3 años te dije l.-no alcanzó a terminar porque Sasuke se volteó a mirarla**_

_**-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu entrenamiento no es así?-en verdad Sasuke sabía el porqué; pero no quería admitir sus sentimientos frente a ella.**_

**_-Ah….este…..Sasuke…."di que sí, tendrán más tiempo juntos" claro Sasuke kun, quiero que me ayudes- sonrisa finjida- ya que tienes mucha más experiencia que yo…_**

_**-Sí claro "lo siento Sakura.."-un silencio incómodo hubo entre ambos por largo rato**_

_**-….**_

_**-…**_

_**-ehh-Sakura se retractó de sus palabras**_

_**-Ah...si que te parece si empezamos con el entrenamiento mañana mismo a las 5:00 de la mañana, de esa manera nadie nos molestará y tendremos al bosque para "nosotros"**_

_**-Claro Sasuke kun- le sonríe- bueno hasta mañana**_

_**-Si…- ambos tomaron caminos diferentes**_

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Desde ese día Sakura se sentía frustrada su plan se había venido abajo y estaba deprimida; pero eso no evitaba que mostrara una sonrisa a Sasuke cuando llegaban al punto de encuentro. Ambos se sentían culpables; pero no se decían nada al respecto. Sakura desde el fondo de su corazón empezó a odiar a Sasuke, porque era egoísta sólo pensaba en él, su clan y entrenar, ya no era, él, entrenar, su clan y venganza. Sasuke siempre sentía un vacío en su corazón, pero no sabía de qué se trataba, se sentía avergonzado de bajarse el nivel y preguntarle al dobe de Naruto; tampoco quería hacer el ridículo frente a Kakashi y menos aún con las personas a quienes admiraba, entre ellos Gaara, en la vida se lo preguntaría parecerían zombis conversando, en parte que Gaara no era muy hablador y Sasuke menos; pero Gaara ya tenía experiencia, claro con la familia, no novias, las trataba de evitar a toda costa.

Sakura salió de sus casa rumbo a la entrada de la aldea, vio a Lee y trató de ignorarlo un tanto, parecía desde que le había dicho que lo admiraba, este llegó a pensar que Sakura había mostrado interés en él. Lee se le acercó con un ramo de flores, todos los días lo hacía, "¿cuánto dinero se gasta al mes?¡que me deje de joder el maldito día!" maldecía Sakura. Se fue de largo y de regresó también estaba allí, agarró una tabla de madera que se encontraba tirada por allí.

-Buenos días Sakura san, esta mañana es muy hermosa; pero….-Lee sonrojado y con una sonrisa

-"Pero no tan hermosa como tú mi bella flor de cerezo, que cada día se pone más bella con la luz que te rodea"-Sakura lo remedó mentalmente, ya se había aprendido la frase. Sakura volteó con la tabla de madera y golpeó a Lee en la cabeza.

-¡AHH! ¡Lo siento mucho, Lee san!¡ No me di cuenta que estabas en ese lugar! "¡Shannaro, te lo mereces! ¡Eres un acosador de mujeres!"-tomó el ramo de flores y dejó a Lee inconsciente.

Al poco rato ….

-¡SAKURA SAN!¡MI BELLA FLORECILLA , LA PRIMERA QUE FLORECE LUEGO DEL INVIERNO DE MI CORAZÓN. DONDE ESTAS!-Lee se echó a correr

Con Sakura…

-Tsunade sama aquí le traigo los informes

-Bien Sakura….

-Bien con su permiso…-abre la puerta

-Ah Sakura quisiera preguntarte algo…..

-¡Tsunade sama! ¡No sea directa!-le reprendió Shizune

-¿Ah?

-Sakura…¿sabes algo de Sasuke Uchiha?

-No, para nada, tal vez este por allí entrenando o quien sabe qué este haciendo tanto tiempo fuera "tal vez lo drogaron y este vagando"

-No aparece desde hace 5 días, Tsunade sama

-Sakura pasa la voz a tus demás amigos y diles que la fiesta de Kiba

-Akamaru, Tsunade sama-corrigió Sakura

-Empezará con retraso de 3 horas, no tenía idea de que a los perros se les hiciera fiestas con música y esas bebidas que ustedes toman

-"Ustedes no va conmigo ellos será"Sólo eso pasa en el clan Inuzuka

-Tienes razón Sakura chan, tal vez quieras irte ya e ir de compras con tu amiga Ino-le dijo Shizune entusiasmada

-Ah si claro" debo empezar la misión de investigación"nos vemos Tsunade sama, Shizune san-cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Iba caminando por la ladea buscando los probables lugares en los que estuvieran Shikamaru y Temari. Por el camino encontró a Naruto dirigiéndose al departamento de Sasuke cantando "Juguemos el departamento del teme, mientras el teme no está" **(N.A: no sé si cuando eran pequeños ustedes jugaban a la ronda y cantaban esa canción juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está) **no le importó.

-……-se detuvo- ¡Debo defender los derechos de Sasuke! Pero no debo……-Sakura estaba en medio de un gran dilema ayudar o no ayudar a Sasuke, recordó lo que Sasuke le hizo-bah patrañas-voltea-¡Naruto!¡Destrózalo tanto como puedas!

-¡ WAKATTEBAYO!-saludo militar-ehhh"Sakura chan está actuando muy extraño" ¡jeje no importa con tal que apoye mi plan de destrucción de la casa del teme está bien"-siguió con lo suyo

Sakura siguió buscando, hasta que encontró a Shikamaru, estaba apoyado en la pared de un callejón, al parecer esperando a alguien, Sakura trató de camuflarse como pudo igual que su misión en la cueva o mejor dicho en la pocilga de Orochimaru. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Shikamaru se enderezó y camino fuera del callejón, al parecer se había cansado y decidió dar una caminata, Sakura esperó un poco y luego siguió a Shikamaru.

Se encontraban ya por el bosque que daba a la salida de Konoha. Sakura se ocultó detrás de un árbol justo cuando Shikamaru volteó.-"Maldición ya me pilló"-pensó Sakura-"Creo que mejor le pregunto y…"-unas sombras aparecieron en los árboles, aún era de día; pero el sol no dejaba ver bien sus rostros.

-Ah, con que recién llegan se han demorado mucho tiempo-Shikamaru se voltea a mirar a las tres personas

-¡Pues lo siento mucho!¡No creí que te desesperaría tanto esperar a una chica y a sus hermanos!¡Kankuro, pide disculpas!-dijo Temari, estaba con su traje de ninja y llevaba una mochila un tanto pesada

-¡Yo porqué Temari!-Kankuro también tenía una mochila y renegaba-¡No tengo la culpa que él pusiera resistencia!¡Qué crees, me hubiera matado si no actuaba con cuidado!

-….Les dije que no quería venir, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer-se quejaba Gaara que estaba en el lugar de la marioneta de Kankuro, es decir todo vendado y en la espalda de Kankuro- ahora no me molestaría que me soltaran, no es justo que los hermanos mayores se aprovechen del menor y sobre todo del Kazekage

-Kankuro bájalo, creo que ya entendió el motivo-dijo Temari dándole unas señas a Kankuro

-Hey,¿ porqué se complicaron la vida obligándolo a venir? Tsk qué problemático-Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza

-Hmp para ti será problemático, porque ustedes dos se quedaran solos y Gaara y yo estaremos para inspeccionar la cita de nuestra hermanita-soltando a Gaara

-No sé lo que pretendas con mi hermana pero cuídala o sino….-mira directamente a Shikamaru sus ojos verdes e inexpresivos daban miedo

Tragándo saliva y sonrojado- ¡Claro que no!¡Ustedes tres han venido por la fiesta de Akamaru!

-Yo era la invitada principal, luego les llegó la invitación a Gaara y a Kankuro…-Temari sonrojada y cruzada de brazos

-Gaara no quería venir así que sobornamos, es decir Temari y yo sobornamos a uno de los jefes del consejo para traer a Gaara…

-Le dijeron que como era joven aún tenía que divertirme al menos algo, de lo contrario no desempeñaría bien mi papel de Kazekage, aunque para mi diversión es la pelea y….

-Blah blah blah-Temari lo remedó

Se enoja, por dentro sonríe(sweety Gaara)-….me forzaron a venir……

-Claro y nosotros no sabíamos los gustos que tenía nuestro hermanito y que bien tiene buenos gustos, cuando las chicas lo vean se desmayarán ante él-Kankuro mantiene una mirada cómplice con Gaara

-También tiene sus derechos, al menos alégrate Gaara, no tendrás la prensa de la aldea detrás de ti y las chicas buscando fotos tuyas

-ahhhh dejando eso de lado-Shikamaru sintió que estaba excluido del mundo de los hermanos del desierto- ¿cuántos días planean quedarse?

-MMmmmmm viendo la ropa que hemos traído lo mínimo tres días, el Kazekage no puede estar fuera mucho tiempo.

-Mejor los dejo en el hotel que se hospedaran, si me siguen….-Shikamaru y los tres hermanos se alejaron saltando los árboles

Sakura consiguió la información que necesitaba y sin ser descubierta por Shikamaru, eso sí que era novedad, Shikamaru estaba tan enamorado de Temari…" Ellos tiene suerte….porqué la desgracia recayó sobre mí"pensó Sakura. Ya con al información se dirigió directo a casa de Ino.

-¡QUÉ! ¡ENTONCES SI ERAN CIERTAS MIS SOSPECHAS!-Ino se desesperó y daba vueltas en su habitación

-Pero ¿Shikamaru kun es importante para ti?

-ehhhh?

-Ya no es Sasuke kun, ayer dijiste que querías buscar a Sasuke kun

-Esto si claro Sasuke kun……..frentuda no tienes oportunidad, yo seré quien se quede con Sasuke kun

-Ino cerda, Sasuke kun, ¡por sí no sabías me dijo que quería entrenar conmigo!-en realidad Sakura sabía que no era así

-hmp además comparando a Shikamaru kun con Sasuke kun…….

-Ambos son buenos estrategas-cruza las piernas- ambos son buscados por las chicas….¿desde cuándo Shikamaru kun se volvió tan buscado?¡no ha cambiado nada!

-Tienes que estar en su equipo para darte cuenta de lo mucho que ha cambiado.

-Tengo razón o no en decir que Shikamaru kun si te gusta

-mmm ¡que!¡ no digas estupideces!¡haber que me dices de tu relación con Sasuke kun!

-Ino….no hablemos de eso, paso por aquí a las 10 para ir donde Kiba kun

-De acuerdo ¡pero aún no contestas a mi pregunta!

-Será otro día-se va

Sakura se fue a su casa, para su felicidad ese día tanto su padre como su madre estaban en una misión en el país del agua, podrías hacer lo que le viniera la gana antes de alistarse e ir a la fiesta de Akamaru. Pero algo interrumpió nuevamente su diversión.

-¡OE!¡S A K U R A C H A N!-era Naruto

-¡¿Qué pasa Naruto?!-Sakura sale por el balcón de su habitación

-¡Ven acá, es urgente!

-¿Naruto no estabas destrozando el departamento de Sasuke kun?

-Ah si eso ttebayo- analizando- ¡pero esto es más urgente!

-¡Espero que no sean otra de tus estúpidas bromas!-baja las escaleras y se para frente a Naruto

Muestra un bulto cubierto por un pañuelo- Encontré este ranita en la cascada esta mañana mientras mojaba la ropa del teme

-¡Naruto!¡¿Porqué sigues tan obsesionado con destruir las cosas de Sasuke kun?!

-¡El teme rompió mis cupones del 80 de descuento de ramen en Ichiramen! Así que estamos a mano con el teme ttebayo

-Naruto no tienes remedio, déjame ver a la ranita

-Es rana; pero yo le digo ranita porque es muy pequeña y parece inofensiva ttebayo aunque tiene algo de chakra,¡no crees Sakura chan que pueda ser parte de un técnica de invocación al igual que el perrito ese cara triste de Kakashi sensei?

-No lo sabremos hasta que pueda hablar, ahora sácale el pañuelo de encima

-Lo traje aquí contigo para que puedas curarlo y tal vez te quedes un tiempo con él ttebayo

-¡QUE! ¡NARUTO NO HABRÁS OLVIDADO QUE TENGO CIERTA REPULSIÓN POR LAS RANAS!

-Pero Sakura chan se ve tan inofensiva, ¿no podrías hacer algo por ella ttebayo?

-Ya veré; pero tú te la llevas

-No Sakura chan, en mi departamento también están mis demás sapos de invocación

-¿Pero no las puedes volver al pergamino?

-¡demo Sakura chan boku wa sabishii desu kara!( Pero, Sakura-chan pero me siento muy solo )

-De acuerdo; pero cuando se ponga mejor se irá contigo sino- le muestra el puño

- ¡HAI HAI HAI WAKATTEBAYO!- nervioso- entonces nos vemos más tarde Sakura chan- se va

Sakura volvió a entrar a su casa y puso a la ranita sobre su cama, le aplicó algo de jutsu médico y la ranita empezó a moverse, Sakura se dio cuenta que la rana estaba algo caliente, lo cuál era algo anormal en las ranas, y sobre todo le daba asco tocarla su piel era resabalosa y…-¡yakkkkkkkk!¡ cómo pude haber puesto mis manos sobre esto para curarla!

Empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, no recordaba qué había pasado, vio el atardecer estaba sobre algo blando y se sentía mareado, levantó un poco la "cabeza" y vio a una chica de cabellos rosados aproximándose a la entrada de la habitación, sus ojos eran verdes, su piel blanca, y el pelo lo llevaba suelto sin su cinta de ninja, rápidamente le vino algo a la mente, había saltado por un precipicio para saber si eso funcionaría para quitar la técnica ilusoria; pero eso no pasó, por el contrario se ahogó y fue directo hacia las cataratas, luego sintió dolor y nada más. Lentamente la chica se le acercó.

-Veo que ya te has despertado ¿ranita chan o…..ranita kun?- Sakura se le acercó "Demonios es realmente asquerosa"

-…Sa…Saku…Sakura…..?-dijo la rana

-¿Ahh?-Sakura quedó está vestido como caperucita anaranjada y con su cesta llena kunais saltando por entre las ramas de los árboles.

**-¡Juguemos en el bosque mientras el Sasuke no está! ¡¿Sasuke qué estas haciendo?!**

**Sasuke en la oficina de Tsunade con disfraz de lobo y encima un disfraz de Tsunade.**

**-Estoy poniéndome…..¡estas siliconas! "¡Mierda cómo me voy a poner esto!"**

**FiN**

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Gracias por los reviews lamento estar actualizando este fic y no el otro, pronto habrá otro episodio¡¡¡ muxas gracias¡¡¡¡

Posdata: encuesta: ShikamaruxTemari o ShikamaruxIno deseo saber su opinión¡¡¡¡¡ ok bye hasta el próximo cap es decir hacia el infinito y más allá¡¡¡¡¡¡-me voy volando


	3. La fiesta de Akamaru

Nee akí con otro episodio de este fic/cuento/parodia de Naruto con el chico del sex appeal, Sasuke Uchiha, quien fue convertido en rana, la bella flor de cerezo Sakura Haruno** (durmiendo……,a k¡, ah si si , a verdad acabo de despertarme de mi larga siesta de la tarde ) **y el ninja número uno en impresionar, Naruto Uzumaki** (bostezando). Oh si muxas gracias Cherry Sakura Uchiha x la imagen en la k kakashi sensei está muy kawaii sin su máscara (en verdad es muxo + kawaii ¬ k el tal Tony ¬¬ ) mi hermana y yo no nos cansamos de ver su bello rostro apenas nos levantamos kakashi sensei es tan hot¡¡¡. Hmp dejando eso de lado muchísimas gracias por los reviews, y en cuánto a la encuesta k hice,( creo k nunca debí hacerla)mmmm nyo¡¡¡¡¡¡ yo siempre haber kerido shikatema demo……..ok para satisfacer los gustos de ambos bandos decidí tatatatantatatatan nope no es un final a la imaginación habrá doble uno shikatema y el otro shikaino (claro k en primero tendrá k kedarse con ¬sexy Gaara mmmm maldita¡¡¡ ino cerda¡¡) ok? Weno aki va¡¡¡¡ **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**La fiesta de Akamaru**

Aún no había llegado mucha gente. Sakura e Ino se encontraban paradas en una esquina esperando a que llegaran sus amigos. Sakura vestía un vestido rojo con un escote no tan pronunciado (para más detalles búsquense la imagen ¬¬ -ttebayo es la que tiene un moño y el pelo hacia un costado) e Ino vestía una polera extra grande morada y unos pitillos negros, en ambos brazos llevaba dos pulseras negras y el pelo lo llevaba suelto.

-Sakura….¿porqué me pediste que viniéramos temprano?¡Aún no se aparece la gente!- le reprochaba Ino

-Hmp no te incumbe me sentía aburrida y quise venir lo más rápido posible

-Buh ahora tendremos que soportar la voz de Kiba gritando a todo el mundo que Akamaru no es cualquier perro

Recibiendo un regalo para Akamaru-mmm gracias Neji….Akamaru y yo estamos muy agradecidos de que hayas venido- decía esto con desgano y tiró el regalo, es decir un hueso en una torre de huesos que se encontraba a su costado, Kiba estaba con un polo negro pegado al cuerpo y unos pantalones marrones y su abrigo de pelos blanco.

-Arf arf

-Akamaru …- mira de reojo a Kiba- Akamaru san ¡feliz cumpleaños!- Lee se había quitado su spandex y estaba con una camisa y pantalón verde oliva al igual que Gai sensei (ohhhh no pregunten)

-Bueno Akamaru veamos que te han traído…….-abre el regalo - ¡¿Qué¡¿AKAMARU DIME TÚ TE PONDRÁS ESTA COSA?!-mostrándole a Akamaru un spandex verde y con algo de tela demás en la parte de abajo (es decir un pedazo de tela para que ponga su cola no sean malpensados ¬¬)- no lo creo…

-Arrrrrrr arrrrrrr arf arf arf arf arrrrrrrr"Estoy de acuerdo se ve extraño además no combina con mi color de pelo"

-Si tienes razón, lo peor de todo es que siempre es esta tripa de color verde- lo tira por la ventana

Afuera….

Kakashi vestía un polo negro sin manga y cuello tortuga y leía minuciosamente su Icha Icha Paradise algo cayó en su libro, lo coge y con una gotita en su cabeza y preocupación dominante- No quiero saber lo que está pasando allá dentro…- imagina la escena de Gai y Lee y se estremece inmediatamente lo tira lejos de allí

Dentro….

-AH ¡Aquí estás Akamaru¡Kiba¡Cómo están!-Naruto llega animadamente. Vestía una camisa de su color favorito (obvio naranja)

-"Que llegue Naruto tan animado significa mal presagio"-pensó Kiba- Ah Naruto justo alguien tan animado como es lo que se requiere aquí

-Ahhh ajjaja-rascándose la cabeza-Akamaru toma espero que te guste ttebayo….. no sabía que regalarte y sólo se me ocurrió esto- le entrega algo mal envuelto

-Ah si gracias Naruto…….puedes pasar con los demás-Kiba resignado

-Hai ttebayo¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sakura chan¡¡¡¡¡¡-se aleja

-Sabes Akamaru toma muy en cuenta lo que te dije sobre que Naruto eres mucho más inteligente que él- tira el paquete encima de la torre de huesos

-Arf arf "Claro"

En otro lado……

-aHHHHH es una pena que Sasuke kun se haya dado a la fuga y no venir a esta fiesta- decía Ino algo apenada

-Pero al menos está Shikamaru…..-Sakura dio en el blanco

-Si…-agarrando con más fuerza el vaso- ¡¡pero está con Temari!!-rompe el vaso

-Ino a ti te gusta Shikamaru-cortante

-¡No¡Qué va¡Es sólo que nunca pensé a Shikamaru con alguien 3 años mayor que él!

-Ino debes tomar en cuenta el coeficiente intelectual de Shikamaru- tomando algo de ron

-Grrrrrrrr-refunfuñándo- ¡MIRA NO MAS¡LA…..ESA TIPA…LE ESTA TOMÁNDO DE LA MANO!

-Ino es normal entre dos personas que se quieren- apenada

Voltea- Nee Sakura tú no hables de eso

-Al menos yo no divulgo mi vida privada tan abiertamente

-Sakura estás muy extraña desde que llegaste a mi casa era aún muy temprano

-Cierto,….sólo quería que seamos las primeras en obtener los mejores lugares jajaa

-Aquí hay gato encerrado, Sakura anda cuéntame que pasó

-Nada está bien Ino cerda- en verdad a Sakura aún no se le había olvidado lo que había ocurrido horas atrás

**FLASHBACK **

_Volvió a entrar en la habitación y vio a la ranita echada sobre la cama al parecer estaba despertando._

_-Veo que ya te has despertado ¿ranita chan o…..ranita kun?- Sakura se le acercó "Demonios es realmente asquerosa"_

_-…Sa…Saku…Sakura…..?-dijo la rana_

_-¡¿EH?!-pasaron unos dos minutos, el silencio reinaba entre ambos_

_-"¡Ptm!_**ya saben lo que significa ¬¬ las siglas) **_¡ya la cagué! Ahora Sakura descubrirá que soy yo"_

_-¡Ahhhhhh!- se desmaya_

_-¡¡Rayos!! Siempre en el momento de mayor crisis emocional se desmaya!-comienza a saltar y se para encima del pecho de Sakura, luego se da cuenta de sobre qué estaba parado-Qué torpe soy…"No me había dado cuenta de lo buena que estaba Sakura"-traga saliva._

_Le había dolido mucho la cabeza, ese golpe con el suelo si debió de haberle dejado un moretón, comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento poca a poco, recordó que Naruto le había dejado una rana para que la cuidase, le aplicó algo de jutsu médico y salió de la habitación, luego volvió a entrar y…….recordó ver en los ojos de la rana algo muy familiar. Sus ojos tenían el sharingan activado al igual que Sasuke. "Oh no claro que no, tanto extraño a Sasuke que hasta me parece que cualquier cosa viviente tiene el sharingan". Se empezó a levantar poco a poco y vio a la rana frente a ella, al parecer acababa de saltar de su pecho._

_-¡Ahhhhh¡Cómo te atreves¡Criatura asquerosa y repugnante!-Sakura empezó a limpiarse la ropa_

_-"Auch, eso si me dolió no soy asqueroso y repugnante soy extremadamente sexy"ehhh……Sa….."no, si la llamo por su nombre se asustará más y habrá mucha confusión"señorita…cálmese por favor, no soy asqueroso y repugnante……soy.._

_-Si , si eres un apuesto joven transformado en una rana por una bruja malvada que buscaba venganza- Sakura se cruzó de brazos_

_-"Lo tuve en mente; pero es peligroso que le diga algo más"Por favor no me diga así,……yo sólo soy una noble criatura que ha sido rescatado por usted_

_-De noble no tiene nada, y yo no te salvé fue Naruto_

_-"¿El maldito dobe me salvo?, ah claro cree que soy rana, creo que me divertiré por un buen tiempo en esta forma"-sonrisa maliciosa_

_-¿Porqué sonríes así¿No estarás pensando en hacerme algo verdad?-a punto de golpearlo_

_-"mmmmm analizando la situación me aprovecharé un tanto"- la vuelve a mirar_

_Sakura sentía la mirada de la rana como si la estuviese comiendo-¡Eres una rana pervertida!- golpea a Sasuke y cae en la pared semimuerto- mmm mejor me largo de aquí y voy donde Ino a vestirme- buscó algo de ropa y se fue._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Los recuerdos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Kiba, que como siempre tan animada y algo estruendosa cuando tomaba algo alcohol- ¡Muy bien chicos se están divirtiendo!

-Creo que es la fiesta de Akamaru y no la suya, no Sakura- Ino preguntó. Al parecer eran las únicas chicas sin pareja por ahí, hasta Hinata estaba bailando con Naruto, claro si Neji había amenazado a Naruto con que lo vería con el Byakugan, es decir ver a Naruto desnudo, Naruto se horrorizó y acepto. Todo por el bien de mi querida prima dijo Neji y se alejó de allí con Tenten.

-Oh si claro trata de decirle a Kiba que la fiesta es de Akamaru mientras está ebrio, sólo falta que nos haga bailar su baile favorito

-¿Cuál? no recuerdo el nombre- Ino algo asustada

-Ese el grupal

-¡ESE BAILE!¡ CREO QUE MEJOR NOS VAMOS!-agarrando su bolso

- ¡Y COMO TODOS USTEDES LO ESPERABAN!- Kiba sube el volumen de los parlantes y comienza a sonar la música y todos algo aburridos se ponen al medio de la pista de baile

-Creo que no reaccionamos a tiempo, tendremos que bailar o sino no hay pastel

-Ay no otra vez no-Ino se dirige a la pista de baile renegando

Todos tenían que bailar con la misma coreografía mientras Akamaru y Kiba presenciaban todo **( no sé si ustedes habrán visto en una de las propagandas de MTV en la que aparece un cajero que mata a un cucaracha y luego aparece otra tamaño gigante y luego suena su celular y la cucaracha se pone a bailar, si ya se acordaron es la música de la propaganda de los polifónicos¡¡ttebayo) **

**-**"Qué idiotez la de bailar esto, nunca cambia de baile y todo por un estúpido pastel ttebayo" Ah ah apuesto el maldito del teme usando su Sharingan gana ese concurso; pero nunca ha participado siempre se largaba antes de hora.

-Naruto kun… bailas bien-Hinata estaba sonrojada; pero sus rápidos movimientos hacían que su cabello largo le tapara algo el rostro

-Tú también bailas muy bien Hinata- la mira de reojo. Naruto no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Hinata, estaba muy bonita esa noche con un vestido negro algo ceñido y con unas botas negras** (¬¬ las botas son como las de Sakura cerradas en la parte de adelante).**

**-**¡Qué baile más problemático!- se empezó a quejar Shikamaru. Estaba con el cabello amarrado en una cola baja, con una camisa verde oliva y

-¡Oh vamos! O acaso quieres te llame ahora señor quejicus- lo miró pícaramente Temari, con un traje color lavanda.

-Está bien además ¿es un baile en el que estamos juntos no lo crees?

-Si, es muy divertido- le toma la mano

-¡grrrrrrrrr!¡ ahhhhhhhhh!¡ la voy a matar!¡ CÓMO SE LE OCURRE TOCARLE LA MANO A SHIKAMARU!-Ino estaba furiosa

-Ino ya cálmate, al menos se están divirtiendo

-Hmp¡qué se cree esa tal…!-fue interrumpida

Unos ojos verdes esmeralda se pusieron delante de ella, el chico era alto y pelirrojo, con la camisa abrochada a partir del cuarto botón lo que dejaba ver su abdomen y una cadena de plata con el símbolo de la aldea de la arena- ¿Quién esa tal?

Ino se alarmó, Gaara estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración.-aHH no, no, no hablábamos de nadie en especial

-Mirabas hacia donde está mi futuro "cuñado"-estas últimas palabras las pronunció más fuerte.

-¡QUÉ! OY-Sakura la jaló del brazo

-Ino, cálmate, recuerda que él es el Kazekage a pesar de que esté vestido de una forma muy sexy- lo miró de reojo

La estúpida música de Kiba, acabó y empezó una más romántica.

-Ino, mejor larguémonos de aquí antes que esto nos cague la noche

-Si, vamos- pero algo la detuvo su otro brazo estaba siendo tomado por alguien, voltea y se sorprende

-¿Ino?-Sakura voltea y se sorprende también

-Yamanaka Ino……¿quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo?-sonrojado y con la mirada fija en ella

Ambas chicas en shock

-Que….dices-Gaara no era muy paciente

-Ino mejor tú ve, sino nos mata

-PERO, SAKURA-su amiga la empuja

-Ve con él al menos ya tienes a alguien con quién divertirte- se va

Voltea- Está bien

-Gracias- la toma por la cintura y ambos empiezan a bailar

-Hey mira nada más Gaara ya está empezando a progresar-Temari le susurra al oído de Shikamaru

-MMm el Kazekage de la arena quién pensaría que se debilitaría ante una chica

-MMm creo que un ejemplo de ellos eres tú, eres inteligente, tienes la habilidad para convertirte en Hokage-se le acerca y se besan

-Oe Hinata, mira hacia tu lado derecho, el tal Gaara ya ha hecho lo suyo

-Ehhh Naruto kun, tu…….crees que……

-Ahhh ah si Gaara está saliendo del cascarón oh es decir su coraza de arena

-AH si……-Hinata se decepciona

-Ehhh Hinata te ves algo triste¿acaso Gaara te interesa?-esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza

-No, no Naruto kun……

-Ahhh ya veo "¡qué feliz soy! Un momento yo pensé eso"

-Neji, al parecer Hinata chan está muy feliz con Naruto kun

-En una situación similar nos encontramos¿no crees?-se queda mirándola-te queda muy bien el pelo suelto

-Gracias Neji, al menos te amarraste el pelo porque sino pareceríamos dos chicas bailando

-Ja como si yo todos los días usara el shampoo, acondicionador, crema revitalizadora, y gel para mi pelo" En realidad si me pongo, mi cabello largo lo es todo para mí"

-Mentiroso…..tu pelo huele bien

-Gracias-sonrojado

-Akamaru todos se divierten mucho, hasta el ero de Kakashi ha dejado su libro de lado para bailar con Kurenai

-Arf arf arf arrrrrrr arf "me alegro que todos se diviertan"

-¡¡Yo no¡¡¡Sakura san!!!¡DONDE ESTAS MI BELLA FLOR!-Lee mira al cielo y aparece el rostro de Sakura sonriéndole

-De acuerdo algunos "infelices" también la pasan mal siempre

-Arf

Afuera…

Sakura se encontraba afuera, ya no quería estar más en esa fiesta, no era su lugar. Algo se le acercó.

-Señorita quería disculparme con usted, por lo de esta tarde-era la rana es decir Sasuke

-Ah eres tú, criatura asquerosa

-No debería ser tan grosera conmigo "¡¡Soy Sasuke, el chico al que siempre idolatrabas!!"

-Está bien- indiferente

-Le debo un favor

-¿Y qué harás por mí se puede saber¿Me cumplirás un deseo¡Cómo si los cuentos de hadas existieran!

-Eso es……"Soy muy astuto Sakura no lo olvides"

-Qué

-Te ayudaré en tu búsqueda de Sasuke

...continuará

**OMAKE:**

Naruto vestido como Hanzel y Sasuke vestido como Gretel, la bruja es Orochimaru.

-Mirá esa casa echa a base de kunais- serán buenos para los entrenamientos Sasuke teme- dijo Naruto

-Dobe no lo creo, mejor lárguémonos de aquí

-A dónde van?

-OH NO ES LA BRUJA OROCHIMARU¡¡-GRITARON A LA VEZ

-Sasuke kun ven conmigo

-No¡¡ mi mami me dijo que no fuera con extraños¡¡¡¡¡

Silencio...

-AH ESTÁ BIEN PATRAÑAS A QUIEN ENGAÑO SÓLO ERES UN PEDÓFILO TRAVESTI¡¡

-AHHHH-Orochigay huye

**FIN**

Gracias por los reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahora otra encuesta Sasuke le dice la verdad a Sakura o se la guarda para siempre hasta que Sakura lo desencante.


	4. La propuesta

Muchas gracias por los reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡ sé que me he demorado mucho con la actualización, y es que tengo una muy buena excusa**. Hmp por donde empiezo…recién el 21 he comenzado mis clases en la academia (centro preuniversitario de la Pontificia Universidad Católica del Perú) y tengo que hacer todas las semanas 270 preguntas de tarea para la siguiente semana (incluye razonamiento verbal y matemático) y estoy muy atareada con eso y también que deben estar correctas los mínimo el 60 por ciento¡¡. Mis clases terminan a la 1; pero como mi queridísima madre no me quiere ver en mi casa tengo que quedarme para las clases de asesoría desde las 2 (tengo que almorzar ahí) hasta las 5 y para regresar a mi casa demoran 50 minutos lo máximo y para colmo hago mis tareas y estudio hasta las 11:30 y despertarme a las 6 para llegar temprano antes de que el tráfico me gane¡¡¡ y los sábados seminarios de matemáticas de 8 hasta las 2 y a las 2:30 tengo mis clases de japonés hasta las 6 y llego a mi casa a eso de la 8 de la noche y el domingo nuevamente con las tareas¡¡¡** oh nyo espero que me disculpen ya no los aburro y con el poco tiempo que tengo escribiré algo.

NYO SERÁ LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESTUDIE DE VERDAD¡¡¡¡ Y ME TOME LAS COSAS MUY EN SERIO TTEBAYO¡¡

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sakura se encontraba afuera, ya no quería estar más en esa fiesta, no era su lugar. Algo se le acercó.

-Señorita quería disculparme con usted, por lo de esta tarde-era la rana es decir Sasuke

-Ah eres tú, criatura asquerosa

-No debería ser tan grosera conmigo "¡¡Soy Sasuke, el chico al que siempre idolatrabas!!"

-Está bien- indiferente

-Le debo un favor

-¿Y qué harás por mí se puede saber? ¿Me cumplirás un deseo? ¡Cómo si los cuentos de hadas existieran!

-Eso es……"Soy muy astuto Sakura no lo olvides"

-Qué

-Te ayudaré en tu búsqueda de Sasuke

**La Propuesta**

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que había escuchado.-Disculpa, ¿cómo que me ayudarás en la búsqueda de Sasuke? ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién es él!

-"Es cierto omití ese pequeño detalle, debo pensar en algo y rápido"….-se quedó mirándola

-Contéstame, no dices que me ayudarás, al menos dime si conoces a Sasuke.

Se le prende un foquito- Hmp de hecho Sasuke y yo nos conocimos en uno de sus interesantes y saludables entrenamientos

De no ser porque estuviera tomando café hubiera botado el café por la nariz.- ¡jjajaja los entrenamientos de Sasuke son una tortura que nadie quisiera hacer!

-"hmp no te metas con mis entrenamientos de no ser por ellos mis bíceps, mis pectorales y demás músculos no estarían firmes, claro que también cuido el aspecto de no volverme musculoso, me vería horrible" jaja si claro lo que digas, la primera vez que lo vi hacer eso, pensé que se estaba tratando de suicidar "Esta es la primera y última vez que hablo mal de mí"

-¿Con que me ayudarás a buscar a Sasuke eh?-el viento soplo su cabello-No estaría nada mal, al menos tendré un poco de entretenimiento.

-Entonces, estamos a mano ¿no cree **señorita? **

-Llámame Sakura

-Está bien, Sakura- le resultaba difícil llamarla con ese aspecto grotesco de rana.

-Mmmm, que tal si comenzamos terminando lo que teníamos planeado para hoy-dijo Sasuke-rana

-¿Ah?...Lo planeado para hoy-se quedó un rato pensativa-…..¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO!¡RANA PERVERTIDA!

-¡NO SOY **PERVERTIDA! **¡SOY…!-se calla-mmm ¡Soy del otro género!

-Hmp, con del otro género te refieres a masculino o al **tercer género**- Sakura le puso un dedo en la cabeza a Sasuke-rana

-mmm _baka_…-Sasuke sonrojado giró su cabeza a un lado- ¡¿qué no entiendes que soy una rana macho?!

-VUELVE A REPETIR LO QUE DIJISTE RANA **PERVERTIDA- **le muestra su puño

-Ajjaja-con gotitas resbalando por su cara-"Mierda no tengo la más mínima ventaja en esta forma" de acuerdo porque soy una rana te dejaré usar los adjetivos que termina con -a

**-**De acuerdo, qué tengo que terminar de hacer…-Sakura se cruza de brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se noten más por el escote

Sasuke-rana mira a la puerta de la casa de Akamaru sonrojado-hmp eso…

Sakura mira a la misma dirección que Sasuke-rana- La fiesta de Akamaru- su cara pasó de neutra a una cara de preocupación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eran las doce del medio día y en toda la aldea de Konoha, sólo había un tema del que hablar…el Kazekage de la arena estaba con resaca.

-Hmp_ ttebayo _no puedo creer que Gaara le tenía alergia a las bebidas alcohólicas-Naruto caminaba por las calles junto a Sakura y claro sin saberlo también al lado de Sasuke.

-Naruto a eso no se le llama alergia-levantando un dedo- eso fue porque bebió demasiado y le dio resaca, ¿quién iba a saber que para Gaara sería su primera bebida alcohólica?

Silbando y cruzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza-Si claro quién- volteando los ojos hacia otro lado

-¡Claro quién más!-con algo de ironía-¡Quién más que su mejor amigo Naruto!-le gritó Sakura haciendo que Sasuke-rana se sujetara más fuerte de su hombro

A Naruto le dio un respingo- Ajajajaja-voltea y la mira- Y sus hermanos…-con una gotita

-Si tienes razón por primera vez Naruto sus hermanos mayores como deber tenían que haberlo ayudado o aconsejarle en no beber demasiado-agarrando a Sasuke-rana y poniéndolo en su hombro

-Hmp, ¡hasta Sasuke _teme_, se toma 5 vasos de whisky seguidos y sin agregarle hielo!

-Hmp Sasuke se toma sus copas como si nada y luego dice _"Aún les falta mucho"_- imitando a Sasuke.

-Ehh Sakura _chan_ tú también te tomas 3 vasos de whisky seguidos y sin hielo-mirada pícara

-¡¿Ah?!-sonrojándose-¡No claro que no!¡No es cierto lo que dices Naruto!¡Siempre le agrego 3 a 4 cubos de hielo!

-Seh seh Sakura _chan,_ seré una tumba

-¡No!¡Naruto!¡_Kisama_!¡No levantes falso testimonio en contra mía! Además tenemos una cuenta pendiente con lo de la misión anterior-mirándolo de reojo haciendo que Naruto empezara a sudar

-Ah, no Sakura chan, porque no lo dejamos ahí nomás y fin del asunto- dando unos pasitos hacia atrás

-No

-Sakura chan eres muy mala

-Mala es un buen adjetivo para mí-estrellitas en los ojos

-Bueno pues Sakura chan, yo me voy por aquí-dijo Naruto señalando una calle

-Naruto, quedamos en que iríamos a entrenar hoy

-Ah pero Sakura chan Hinata chan me invitó a almorzar en su casa…-susurrándole al oído-ya sabes como es el padre de Hinata chan, luego se enojará conmigo

-Claro, creo que es por otra cosa Naruto

-"¡Hmp con que el dobe ya está de galán…..mierda me he quedado muy atrás pero dobe no vencerás en esta, ja claro como siempre!-pensó Sasuke-rana

-Ajajajaja-risa nerviosa, sonrojado y rascándose la cabeza-Bueno pues nos vemos-se marcha

-Sí claro ve con la chica y planta a la **otra- **con sarcasmo

-Y dime Sakura como fue eso de la resaca de Kazekage de la arena, es decir de Gaara

-Para allá vamos ranita-kun

-Está bien "Estoy ansioso por verte Gaara en el **lecho de tu muerte**" –pensó Sasuke-rana apareciendo una sonrisa malévola en su cara

Llegaron hasta el hotel 5 estrellas de Konoha, mejor conocido como el Konoha Resort, entraron y pidieron a la recepcionista el número de habitación en el que se encontraba el Kazekage y sus hermanos; mejor dicho la habitación de los hermanos Mushi.

-Déjeme ver…. Los hermanos Fushi están en las suits 506 y 507-dijo la recepcionista

-Claro, gracias

Sakura subió en el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, luego dobló a la derecha y allí estaban las habitaciones. Tocó la puerta de la primera; pero no había nadie, así que tocó la segunda, esta vez si se abrió, era Temari.

-Temari san, buenas tardes vine para ver como se encontraba Gaara

-Esta bien Sakura pasa; pero sólo te digo que no te acerques mucho a Gaara, aún alucina

-De acuerdo-entra a una habitación y encuentra a Gaara sentado en una silla-Gaara kun, ya se encuentra bien….

Voltea, con una sonrisa y un brillo extraño de sus dientes-Sakura…..

Aterrada-"Ah¡ cómo puede ser posible esto! ¡es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad!"-Ah Gaara kun, vine para ver como te encontrabas

-Gracias- con muchas rosas detrás de él

-"¿Y qué demonios le pasó a este?"-pensó Sasuke-rana

-"¿De dónde aparecieron tantas rosas?" Si claro de nada

-Oye Gaara no crees que estamos gastando mucho dinero con estas rosas de m..-Temari lo calló

-Tenemos que hacer esto, de lo contrario se enojará-por lo bajo

-Si claro

-Sakura…… te había dicho alguna vez que tus ojos verdes eran muy bellos..

-"¡Oye qué tienes!¡ No le hables así a mi exfan número 1!¡Si tuviera mi cuerpo en este momento te molería a pedazos!"-otra vez Sasuke-rana

-Ah no...pero gracias-nerviosa, sonrojada, y una gotita

-Sakura será mejor que vengas conmigo y hablemos aparte porque Gaara sigue mal, aún alucina ser el galán de la telenovela

-"Hmp eso lo explica todo"-Sasuke-rana pensó

-Está bien Temari san

-Oh, bella flor de cerezo permanece a mi lado….-Gaara le toma de la mano a Sakura, esa escena ya se le era familiar; pero con otra persona

**FLASHBACK**

_Sakura y Sasuke-rana entraron nuevamente a la fiesta, ahora había comenzado el concurso de toma todo lo que puedas y como anfitrión estaba Kiba._

_-Já ahora me toca-Naruto se puso delante de todos_

_-¡Está bien ya tenemos a un valiente con nosotros! ¡Ahora falta…..-gritó Kiba_

_-Hmp, vaya que concurso más estúpido; pero hay que admitirlo demostrarán quién de ellos es el más fuerte-dijo Ino, que estaba al lado de Gaara_

_-Entonces yo participaré-con determinación dijo Gaara_

_-¡¿Ah?! ¡Espera un momento!¿Has tomado alguna vez!_

_-No; pero esta será mi primera_

_-¡No lo hagas!¡Te puede dar una resaca!_

_-Asumo las consecuencias; pero gracias por preocuparte por mi-dio un paso adelante; pero Ino lo detuvo_

_-Gaara… sé que te hará daño, no lo hagas, será tu primera vez, así que mejor porque no lo intentas otro día eh_

_-No, será hoy, le demostraré a Uzumaki Naruto, cuánto puedo resistir-se fue_

_-Gaara…"¡demonios porqué habré dicho eso!"_

_-¡¿Bueno quién quiere participar, alguien más?!-gritaba Kiba animado_

_-Yo participaré-todos voltearon a ver a Gaara_

_-¡Gaara! ¡Tú! ¡No puedes, es decir será tu primera vez!- le gritó Naruto_

_-No me importa, que comience la función_

_Naruto y Gaara empezaron por la cerveza, 8 vasos; luego el wisky, 2 vasos y finalmente el sake, Gaara estaba visiblemente a las justas, ya no podía más iba a vomitar, para ser su primera vez no lo estaba haciendo tan mal._

_-Gaara…-su cabeza daba vueltas-ya te rindes…._

_-Aún no-pálido y sosteniéndose a las justas_

_-Ino, que pasa, porqué Gaara está tomando copa tras copa ¡debes detenerlo!¡ es tu pareja de esta noche!-le gritó Sakura_

_-"Cómo siempre una histérica"-Sasuke-rana estaba colgado del hombro de Sakura, a ella le daba mucho asco._

_-¡Traté de detenerlo pero fue en vano!-volteó la cabeza cuando todos gritaron, Naruto Había caído al igual que Gaara, ambas chicas más Sasuke-rana corrieron para ayudar a Gaara._

_-Gaara te encuentras bien-Ino se arrodilló a su lado y lo levantó_

_-Ino no lo sujetes de esa manera, podría vomitar encima de ti-Sakura se puso a su lado_

_-"Oh no vaya, Gaara cayó muy pronto"-pensó Sasuke-rana_

_-Gaara……-Ino volteo la cara de Gaara hacia ella_

_-E…….-Gaara empezó a mover los labios- eres…..una bella flor……., la más bella de todas….-Gaara abrió los ojos y su aspecto de chico neutro e inexpresivo había cambiado, ahora era una galán_

_Sonorojada-Gaara kun pero que dices, deben ser los efectos del alcohol_

_-Lo digo en serio Ino….te amo, siempre te amé, a pesar que nunca te lo dije……este sentimiento ha estado en guardado en mi corazón-Gaara la abrazó haciendo que Ino cayera al suelo_

_-OH- Sakura estaba muy sorprendida_

_-"¡Maldición Gaara se declaró a Ino!¡Yo aún no he conseguido declararme a…."-sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, porque miró a Sakura-"y porqué miro a ella…..es bonita…siempre…"_

_Todos miraron la escena y hacían mucha bulla, más allá en el bar…_

_-Rayos parece que la gente se divierte allá con las chicas-opinó Kankuro_

_-Si ya me di cuenta, no tenemos suerte con las chicas-Chouji dijo apenado_

_-Lo mismo digo, -los dos miraron a Shino sorprendidos_

_-Shino tu si tienes suerte con las chicas, no sabemos que haces aquí-dijo Chouji_

_-Divirtiéndome_

_-Tu cara dice lo contrario-dijo Kankuro_

_-Siempre ha sido así_

_-Chicos que tal si me uno a ustedes-apareció Jiraya de la nada_

_-Está bien, y quién te invitó-dijo Kakuro_

_-ja vaya juventud, muchachos la noche es joven,¡ disfrutemos!-tomando sake_

_-Si lo que digas-termino Shino_

_-Vaya, un grupo de jóvenes divirtiéndose-dijo Sai, haciendo su aparición por primera vez en esta historia, como siempre con un rostro inexpresivo_

_-Claro, muchacho, tú si me entiendes, divirtámonos-Jiraya le paso una jarra de cerveza_

_-¡Claro!-sin mostrar expresión dijo Sai_

_-Creo que iré a dormir-dijo Shino_

_Hinata se encontraba de rodillas al lado de Naruto tratándo de reanimarlo; pero Naruto estaba en los brazos de Dionisio-¡Ah! Naruto kun….¡qué hago ahora!_

_-Oh oh yo no me haré responsable, mejor me voy-Kiba se va de la escena inmediatamente._

_-¡Gaara!¡Pero qué dices!-Ino se trataba de alejar de Gaara, quien la había abrazado y tenía sus labios muy cerca de los de ella-¡Sakura ayúdame!_

_-¡Eso intento! ¡¿Pero cómo iba a saber yo que Gaara había traído un poco de arena?!-Sakura estaba tratando de alejarse de la arena_

_-"Esta fiesta si esta muy buena, lástima que no estoy en mi cuerpo como para disfrutarlo"-Sasuke-rana quien estaba siendo atrapado por la arena_

_-Ino….te amo-Gaara besó a Ino_

_Todos se quedaron petrificados viendo la escena, justo cuando llegaron Shikamaru seguido por Temari, quienes por el tumulto fueron a averiguar que era lo que los atraía tanto, y descubrieron qué era._

_-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!¡GAARA!-Temari corrió en "ayuda" de su hermanito-¡GAARA!¡SUELTA YA A YAMANAKA!¡ENTIÉNDE SUÉLTALA!-Temari jaloneaba de la camisa de Gaara mientras que Shikamaru con algo de incomodidad jalaba a Ino._

_-¡Shikamaru!-sonrojada-¡Ayúdame! ¡No me quiere soltar!-Ino miraba a "su" Shikamaru, pero por alguna extraña razón le gustaba estar entre los brazos de Gaara._

_-¡Eso intento!¡tsk!¡qué problemático!_

_Después de un largo forcejeo, terminaron por separar a Gaara de Ino; pero Gaara como estaba ebrio se quedó dormido y así fue más fácil "transportarlo" hasta el hotel._

_-Vaya, Ino cerda si que vivió una escena muy romántica aunque algo rara_

_-Hmp, a ese Gaara si que le va bien el papel de galán de telenovela- comentó Sasuke-rana-hmp apenas es un gatito asustadizo en el amor "y yo que hecho por amor,¡ nada!_

_-Qué dijiste-Sakura sorprendida por las palabras de la rana-¿Por qué dijiste la típica forma de decir si de Sasuke kun y su frase de "Gatito asustadizo"?_

_-"Demonios olvidé que ahora soy esta estúpida rana asquerosa"Lo escuché decir una vez de parte de Sasuke-respondió_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Una voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta; Sakura no alcanzó a oír lo que decía; pero cuando giró la cabeza encontró a Ino.

-¡Sa…,Sakura!¡Tú!¡Qué….!-Ino vio la escena Gaara estaba muy cerca de Sakura,Ino no lo pensó dos veces y salió de allí corriendo

-¡Ino!¡Espera!¡Gaara kun!¡Suéltame!¡La persona a quien amas no soy yo, es Ino!¡Ve tras Ino discúlpate!

-Ino….yo la amo….-aún ebrio

-¡Sí; pero ahora deja de comportarte como un zombie y pide disculpas por este malentendido!

-Gaara, Sakura tiene razón, ve traes ella-agregó Temari

-Hermana……-lo meditó aún ebrio, cerro los ojos y se encerró en su habitación

-"Sí tal y como lo pensé, lo mismo que Shikamaru, las mujeres son problemáticas, espero que no me pase este tipo de cosas, bah"-pensó Sasuke-rana-"¡Y porqué demonios no hice nada para poder ayudar a Sakura!¡Joder, siempre la cago en asuntos del amor!

…..continuará

ok muchas gracias lamento la demora el prox cap si empezara con un omake please dejen reviews¡¡¡¡¡


	5. El secreto de la luna llena

Muy se que me he demorado mucho; pero es que también tengo que estudiar mucho para mis exámenes (je nunca he estudiado será la primera vez que lo haga) bueno tampoco se molesten por lo corto de este capítulo, además no será como una continuación directa del capítulo anterior pero de igual manera disfrútelo. La continuación será un Flashback.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**El secreto de la luna llena y el "encantamiento"**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde la desaparición de Sasuke Uchiha. Los mejores ninjas de Konoha fueron a hacer investigaciones en los países vecinos; pero nadie encontró nada ni información acerca de Sasuke.

Mientras Sakura y Sasuke-rana se encontraban en la búsqueda de Sasuke, Naruto seguía comiendo ramen y Sai enterrado en la biblioteca tratando de encontrar libros que lo ayudasen a expresar mejor sus emociones.

-Oye ranita-kun, porque no mejor dejamos esto ya de una vez, estoy muy cansada además está empezando a oscurecer, no encontraremos nada.-dijo Sakura bostezando

-¡Pero si tu eres la interesada en buscar a Sasuke!-gritó Sasuke-rana-¡Hmp!¡ Y pensar que me molesté en ayudarte!

-Está bien de acuerdo…..; pero sólo será por hoy, sólo hoy te prometo que nuestro trabajo en los días siguientes será más arduo y saldremos esta vez fuera de Konoha-sugirió Sakura

-Si….está bien hmp; pero…..

-Ya lo sé necesitamos un permiso especial de Tsunade sama, no te preocupes, no tendremos problemas con eso, además soy una de las personas de confianza de Tsunade

-De acuerdo……a propósito qué cenaremos el día de hoy-Sasuke-rana estaba hambriento, estar en el cuerpo de una rana, le hacía pensar que tenía que cambiar en algo su personalidad

-No sé lo sabremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

-De acuerdo Sakura san-no se acostumbraba aún a usar el término san con Sakura

-Bueno vamos

El sol empezaba a ponerse y la luna empezaba a aparecer. Era luna llena.

-Bueno, ¡_itadakimasu_!-dijo Sakura al momento que empezaba por su sopa de fideos.

-_Itadakimasu_- mirando de forma rara su plato de comida- Sakura san……

-Dime ranita kun

-En verdad debo comer esto-con una venita apunto de reventarse

-Pues claro, es lo que las ranitas comen o no, además hasta el día de ayer comías insectos sin chistar

A Sasuke le dio un vuelco el estómago al recordar sus últimas comidas, tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, y a decir verdad en esos últimos días se había empezado a sentir extraño; ya no tenía tanta necesidad de ser ……¿rana?.

-Ah si verdad, lo acabo de recordar, es que pensé que comería una sopa de fideos como tú-mintiendo –"Sasuke cuando regreses a la normalidad nunca recuerdes que comiste esto"

Las nubes empezaron a despejar el cielo, dejando ver la luna llena. Sakura se encontraba poniéndose el pijamas y Sasuke-rana permanecía volteado; pero algo lo hacía sentir mal, y mucho dolor, sólo deseaba que Sakura se fuera a dormir lo más pronto posible.

-_Oyasuminasai _ranita kun –dijo Sakura al momento de dejar a Sasuke-rana en una cestas al lado de su almohada. Sakura entró en la cama y le dio la espalda a Sasuke-rana.

Sasuke miro por la ventana, tal vez habían pasado horas desde que Sakura le había deseado buenas noches; pero las nubes ya habían dejado despejado el cielo dando un lugar a la luna llena. Sasuke se quedó contemplándola por un buen rato, quedo algo hipnotizado por la luna y cuando bajo la mirada vio sus manos.

Inmediatamente bajó la mirada y ….estaba en su verdadero cuerpo. Ya no era un rana fea, sino él, había regresado, el problema es que no sabía cómo había vuelto a ser normal.

Miró hacia su costado y vio el rostro de Sakura tan cerca del suyo; pero ese no era el único problema, se encontraba totalmente desnudo en la cama de Sakura y no sabía cómo salir de allí.

Efectivamente Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto a la normalidad y se encontraba desnudo junto a Sakura y en su cama.

……..continuará

Ok les dije que este capítulo sería muy corto así que no me maten, sé también que les prometí que el próximo capítulo empezaría con un omake; pero creo que será para el siguiente por falta de tiempo.

Ok dejen reviews

Bye bye XD


End file.
